Barristan Baratheon
Biography Born near the end of 369 AC to Edric Baratheon and Cassana Seaworth, Prince Barristan Baratheon was born a cousin to the King. He, along with his older brother grew up in Kings Landing. For the first several years of his life he could be found at Stannis' feet, following the older boy and his friends around. He grew in size, quickly, always trying to do what his brother was doing. Once his brother became a squire, Barristan found himself with time on his hands. With his brother training Barristan spent his time reading, short small books first, that quickly became longer books on Philosophy, and Leadership. His brother married in 381 and their friends moved on, Barristan found himself alone, his Brother was becoming a man, while Barristan felt he was still a boy. After months of begging his father, Barristan was finally sent to House Piper, in Pink Maiden to squire. He became a squire for the Lord of the House, and there he met his future wife, Joanna Piper. As Joanna was several years younger than him, their wedding was put off until Joanna was older. When he was twenty, and she was sixteen they were married in Pinkmaiden's Hall. Shortly after the wedding he received word from his brother. He left his young wife with child to go to battle with his brother. Barristan is a veteran of the Battle of The Last Ridge, where he fought expertly, and was commended for his command of squads, and leathality with his Battleaxe. After the Battle he was Knighted by his brother, this was consequently, the second best moment of his life. He did not love battle, but he was good at it, and while his brother chased down the Targaryens, Barristan returned to Pinkmaiden, to meet his child. When he returned to Pinkmaiden, he found that his wife had miscarried. The death of his child affected them both greatly, and he became very devout to the faith of the seven as a result. His Faith is a major part of his life. The Father commanded him to provide for his family, and people. He has learned to be self sufficient in most circumstances. The Mother commands him to be kind, and loving. The Maiden commands he uphold the virtues. The Warrior commands his Battleaxe, and teaches him be ready to respond to the cry of the innocent. The Smith commands him to be strong, and true. The Crone reminds him that all things fail, Beauty, Strength, Wisdom. The Stranger commands him to never be afraid of what he does not know or understand and to enter action with boldness, for we all must die. Recent Activity Timeline Timeline 369 AC - Barristan Baratheon Born 381 AC - Barristan Becomes Squire for Lord of Pinkmaiden (Lord Piper) 389 AC - Married Joanna Piper 390 AC - Barristan Fights in the Battle of Last Ridge Family Father: Edric Baratheon Mother: Cassana Seaworth Brother: Stannis Baratheon Wife: Joanna Piper Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander